


茜

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 人外×猫女感谢约稿
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	茜

浑身都是湿漉漉的猫女不知道自己是怎么一步一步落到这个地步的。魔物的粘液几乎将她由外至内整个浸湿，粘腻的触感几乎让她呕吐，但空空的胃袋只能涌上一股酸意。  
啊，真是太糟糕了。早知道就不答应好身手了。

若干小时之前，穿着新式的白魔校服，茜在龙堡内陆低地闲逛。和煦的阳光，轻拂的微风，恰到好处的温度和时不时传来的龙吟，白魔法师心情愉悦。穿着圣洁白色长衣的少女是低地亮眼的存在，她帮着陆行鸟猎人筹集了食材，满心期待得一边散步一边等待着午餐时间的到来。  
然后她遇到了在溪流旁探头探脑鬼鬼祟祟的好身手。骨颌族青年躲在岩石后窥视着什么。猫魅其实想当作没看见，但她的粉发让好身手一眼认出来。  
“师父！”猫魅停下了脚步，反正还有一段时间，当做消遣也是不错的。于是茜转而笑意吟吟地走向好身手，问他怎么了。  
好身手好像有点不太好意思，支支吾吾地才说清了缘由。自由脑洞窟的骨颌族们派他出来打猎，目标是清水南加的肉，可今天不知道为什么，南加全都躲在阴暗的洞窟里，他实在是不敢进去。好身手学着吃不够的样子描述南加幼崽的肉是多么多汁美味，被白魔法师打断。  
“我帮你，等下给你送到自由脑去。所以你别再说了。”猫女实在是不敢想象那丑陋的魔物吃起来是什么样的，为了她还有胃口吃午饭，于是她快速答应下来。好身手看着猫女头顶的天使光环，觉得她是真正的武神使者，兴高采烈地离开了。  
白魔法师掏出双手法杖，走入了阴暗的洞穴。  
她感觉很不舒服，没有光照到的黝黑洞窟像一张大嘴等着猎物送上门去。她不知道那些阴暗的地方潜藏着怎么样的魔物，过于安静的环境下被放大的呼吸声和心跳，让她不由得紧张起来，双手攥着杖子，小心翼翼一步步前进。  
在她看不见的地方，魔物醒了过来。享受和煦春光的不仅仅是人类，魔物也是。洞窟的石壁上爬满着新孵化的南加幼崽，虎视眈眈盯着猫魅闯入它们的领地。  
茜浑然不知。只是黏着的视线让她直觉不妙，背后窜起一股寒意。直觉让猫魅停下了脚步，她不安地甩甩尾巴，犹豫了几秒，决定离开。她转身看向光亮的洞口，将发着幽光的法杖收了起来，向着光亮走去。  
但她很快就为此付出了代价。  
挂在洞窟顶部的南加幼崽突然落下，密密麻麻地如落雨一般砸在茜的身上，小个子的猫魅紧紧来得及发出一声惊呼，就被重量压倒在了地上。冰凉的溪水将繁复的校服浸透，紧紧贴在身上，寒意侵入大脑，让猫魅的反应迟钝了些许，魔物则趁着这个空发起了攻势。  
人类的体温对于魔物来说是诱人的温热，尤其是刚孵化的小南加，它们用尚还柔软的口器啃噬着布料，柔软的礼服布料很快就被啃成零落的碎片，稀稀拉拉地挂在身上。没有了衣料的阻拦，幼小魔物的口器直接贴上了少女娇嫩的皮肤。  
少女挣扎着想要从水中爬起，但压在身上的重量让她不能如愿动作，只能转而去打落身上黏附的魔物。指尖触到南加背部那些半硬的球状凸起，触感让她反胃。受惊的小南加对此做出了应激反应——口器咬破皮肉注入能使人麻痹的毒素，同时向着更为温暖的人体内部侵入。  
细微的疼痛过后，茜惊慌地发现，自己对被南加啃过的部位失去了控制，只能察觉到魔物柔软的腹部在肌肤上划过的黏腻触感。让她更为惊慌的是，失去布料的遮掩，已经有魔物啃上了她敏感的部位。  
在寒冷空气中暴露的乳粒早就硬了起来，颤颤巍巍地因为寒冷而颤动。没有哺乳行为的魔物对这肉粒没有认知，只是循着本性用口器咬着注入毒液。新生魔物的口器比人的牙齿软上许多，可对于猫魅未被采撷过的敏感花苞来说已经足够刺激了，再加上麻痹感官混淆感觉的毒液，从乳尖产生的感觉在大脑中变成了异样的快感。  
未经人事的少女咬住了嘴唇，试图忽略这微妙的感觉，从一片混乱之中脱离。她不再管身上压着的南加，转而撑住身下湿滑的石料，用尽全力撑起身体。少女纤细的手腕颤抖着，她不合时宜地想，要是练上几个物理职业也不至于沦落至此。但魔物的毒素比人的意识霸道太多，白魔法师的胳膊没能支撑多久，她再次摔落在了石面上，然后发现自己的知觉已经麻木到失去了痛感。只能感觉到从皮肤之下阵阵传来的电流和粘腻的触感，还有在溪水的冲刷下体温渐渐流逝。  
在刚才的一番折腾下，魔物落到了更为隐秘的部位。破碎的布料已经遮盖不住少女优美的胴体了，魔物没有没得意识，它们对猫魅堪称完美的肉体毫无兴趣，只是遵从本能向着更为湿热的地方探进。婴儿拳头般大的新生南加来到了她未被探访过的秘密花园。  
花瓣还是闭合着的，没人造访过的部位此时还因为寒冷紧紧缩着。但内里偏高的温度对魔物是致命的吸引。它们强硬地顶开花瓣，发现了掩藏在其之下的肉粒。尊循着本性，口器附上肉粒，半硬不软的齿抵上肉粒，带着毒液的粘稠唾液涌了出来。  
这太过了。阴蒂比乳尖敏感太多，轻微的触碰便能激起波涛般的快感。茜不敢置信的睁大眼睛，快感是真实的，未经人事的少女轻松便被俘虏，但同时，脑海中强烈的屈辱感和背德感在碰撞爆裂，茜咬着下唇，将即将脱口而出的呻吟强行吞咽回肚子。  
南加们没有停下动作，少女因为快感而分泌的体液从小洞流了出来，这让魔物们更加兴奋。它们继续啃咬着肉粒，期求更多的体液。对于猫魅来说，这是甜蜜又痛苦的折磨。快感和负面情绪在脑中交织着，理智同欲望搏斗着，茜自己都不知道，从喉咙中泄出的是痛苦的呜咽还是愉悦的呻吟。她全身都在颤抖，咬着下唇的牙齿都颤栗着，体力也在这折磨中几近消耗殆尽。  
在情欲冲击下，猫魅下身的花瓣绽开了，吐着吸引魔物的体液。有南加的整个头部都进入了那道肉缝，背部的突起磨蹭着入口的肉瓣和顶部的肉粒，初次被撑开的肉道让茜感到饱胀，毒素作用下几乎察觉不到痛感，将魔物的侵占过程描绘的没有那么悲惨。  
身体深处传开了酥麻感和被顶撞的微妙触感，深陷情欲的猫魅无力反抗，她甚至没办法移动手指将爬进体内的魔物拉出来。尾巴在浅浅的水洼中抽动搅起水花，溅在脸上，让茜还保留一丝清明。  
她再次尝试起身，喉咙挤出嘶吼，将全身的力气集中，一鼓作气地坐了起来。  
她又看到了洞口的光明，但马上，这份光明带来的喜悦被抹杀了。从洞顶落下来了新的魔物。红色的果冻状生物应该是被猫魅的叫声惊醒的，它朝着声源一点一点蠕动过来。  
魔物迫近，一点一点将她眼前的光遮蔽，茜久违地，从内心深处生出了恐惧感，她想要后退，但无力的手脚显然不能支撑她的动作，她再次跌入水中。  
南加已经进入了体内很深的位置，甚至不止一只，已经被毒液麻痹的穴道感受不到被强行撑开的痛楚。相反的，被啃咬的地方和磨蹭的地方，微小电流般的快感一阵阵从下腹涌上，猫魅也不知道是为了迎合还是逃避，她抬起臀部，压低身体，颤抖着用手指去抠挖小穴里的南加。但力气传递不到指尖，无法控制动作，她甚至将异物推得更深。  
果冻怪样的魔物已经近在咫尺，鲜红的胶体映在了猫魅的视网膜上。但魔物连害怕的时间都没有给她留下，魔物化出流体状的触手，缠上了猫魅，从她张开的嘴和所有能够钻进去的洞一齐侵入。  
比起出于天性仿佛寻找卵囊的幼体南加，新加入的魔物更为粗暴，它的动作更像是捕食。触手探入口腔，汲取着人类的唾液，寻求着液体顺着食管滑入。喉管被异物闯入，生理性的作呕反应让茜开始剧烈地咳嗽，泪水和唾液糊满了整张脸。同样被触手侵入的是下身的花穴和后穴。由于果冻怪分泌的粘液，布料大部分都被溶解，只剩几缕堪堪挂在身上，而抬起的臀部让触手的入侵畅通无阻。  
花穴里，触手推着小只的南加向里进入，受惊的南加团成球状，背部的突起压着内壁向里深入。也不知道是触手还是南加，擦过了内壁上的敏感点，茜不禁发出尖叫夹紧了腿。内壁突然缩紧，将穴道内的外物咬住一般，南加和触手都难以动弹，反之激起更大的动作。南加试图向外爬，而触手则一边在内壁上搜刮着爱液，一边继续深入。两者在少女的体内冲突，敏感点时不时被摩擦到，毫无规律地快感冲击让猫魅饱受甜美的折磨。每当她想摆脱这样的境地，快感就化作无形的手将她拉回情欲的泥沼。  
后穴被粘腻的触手探索着顶入，像是被没有温度的舌头舔舐着，让人作呕却又激起了奇特的快感。那处本不是为了性交而存在的，却被怪物玩弄着产生快感，耻辱感和快感撕扯着她的理智。  
处女后穴被破开的不算顺利，多亏了南加的毒素，肌肉松弛了不少，触手方才顶入了几寸。相对不断分泌淫液的花穴，后穴偏向干燥，温度也更加高，魔物似乎有些不满，触手在后穴捣弄了几下便撤了出去，留下被拓开的小洞，在空气中随着呼吸一张一翕。  
由于新的魔物巴道地加入，除了钻进体内的那几只，挂在体表的南加都四处逃窜了，有一只惊慌失措间，一头扎进了被肏开的小洞。肠道的高热和恰到好处的湿润，让南加仿佛回到尚在卵中的时光，它在少女体内团成圆，发出愉悦的声音。  
茜听不到魔物发出的声音。她全身都被果冻怪的胶状身体覆盖，几乎是与外界隔绝，双目也好，耳朵也罢，都被堵住了，呼吸都难以维持。  
“呜……恩……”茜发出痛苦的呻吟，其中还夹杂着她自己都没有察觉到的欢愉。性器被玩弄的快感不经意间已经深入骨髓，茜无法从中将自己的理智分割出来。缺氧的危机感让她奋力挣扎，将覆盖在脸上的果冻胶扒去，很快又有新的流体弥补空缺，陷入没完没了的循环。  
好在她还能勉强呼吸，只是缺氧的大脑已经无暇去思考逃脱还是反抗，背德感与羞辱感也渐渐弥散，与之相反的，快感却在昏沉的大脑中被无限放大，成为最突出的感觉。她在一片黑暗之中将绷紧的身体松弛了下来，全身没入冰凉的溪水。  
没有被吸收完的淫液流出小穴，在摩擦下打成泡沫黏附着腿根，魔物的触手在花穴中深入，直直抵上了深处更为隐秘的小口。  
“啊……那里……”没有被麻痹的器官传来清晰的痛楚，白魔法师惊出一身冷汗，虽然已经分不清身上黏糊的液体究竟是什么了。少女小巧的子宫口被一下下撞击着试图闯入，那是她体内最为隐秘又神圣的地方。要被魔物彻底占有了，要怀上魔物的孩子了，如此的认识让茜近乎绝望地恐惧。  
可是她已经无法逃离了，覆盖在身上的胶体限制住她的手脚，同时，触手也毫不留情地撞开了紧闭的小口。  
“啊……啊啊啊。”她发出了悲鸣。  
而与理智相反的，被肏得嫣红的穴口和充血红肿的花瓣颤抖着高潮，又一次吐出大股大股的爱液。乳尖都胀痛，像是有什么要流出来一样，若不是强大的精神力还在，猫魅怕不是已经被汹涌的官能快感彻底吞噬失去神智了。  
或许这也是她痛苦的来源。若能遵从欲望沉溺于快感，也不至于如此惨烈。  
触手在子宫内一番搅弄，丧失了兴趣，退出了已经合不拢的阴道，在会阴吸吮着爱液。刚高潮过后更为敏感的部位根本无法抵抗这样的刺激，尽管还在不应期，猫魅又兴奋起来了，不自觉地，因为烦躁尾巴抽打着水面。  
魔物并不关心她的欲求不满，将体液吸得一干二净之后，便收回了触手，自说自话地从猫魅身上离开了。  
茜失神地喘息着，没能意识到现在是逃脱的绝佳时机。又有什么踩着水洼走了过来。缓慢而庞大，连地面都在颤抖。  
是外出的成年宁基南加回来了。它发现了躺在地上的这个不速之客，朝着她一步一步地靠近。  
地面的震动惊醒了身陷欲海的茜。她看着靠近的巨大魔物，瞳孔因畏惧缩小成细线。黑暗之中，她看不清魔物，强烈的压迫感让她发抖。她闻到了腥臭的气息，魔物近在咫尺了。  
宁基南加压了上来，有什么抵在了花穴外。她不敢置信地低头看去，魔物下腹伸出来一根堪比鲁加手腕粗的生殖器。  
狰狞的性器——不，应该说是凶器冲破花瓣的保护，直直刺入甬道。人体分泌的用于润滑的淫液被先前的魔物舔舐干净，使得巨大的凶器摩擦得生疼，侵入也十分艰难。魔物无所谓，继续着它的侵略。干涩的摩擦带来疼痛，而同时，对敏感点的刺激也更加强烈，茜甚至能想象那粗壮带着凸起的凶器是怎么一寸寸没入自己的身体，然后抵达可以孕育生命的那处。  
“不要……”她呜咽着，“不要……只有这个……”  
这里没有谁听得懂她的哀鸣，宁基南加将生殖器抵到子宫壁上就不再深入。转而，卵蛋从管中排了出来。一颗颗的卵滚动着撞击内壁，引得少女一阵阵痉挛，她认清了自己的身体被魔物奸淫而获得快感的事实，却无法接受成为魔物播种的孕囊，灵魂几近撕裂。  
“唔……啊……”她流着泪在一波波的欢愉中呻吟，一次次吞咽下泪水唾液的混合物。  
产卵的过程很快，大量的卵被埋入少女的子宫，几乎要将那处撑破般。宁基南加抽出生殖器，缓慢地离开了。它只是遵循着本性完成生产，也不在意后代和后代的温床结局会怎么样。  
茜已经连弯曲手指的力气都没有了。她刚刚被开苞的小穴已经被肏熟了，被凶器撑大的花穴无法合拢，嫣红的花瓣大张着，露出肿胀的肉粒和肉洞，甚至能从穴口看到，被从子宫里挤出来的南加蛋，乳白的蛋壳在深红的内壁衬托下格外显眼。  
茜疲惫地睁开被泪水糊满的眼睛。  
是天黑了吗，怎么已经看不到一丝光亮了。


End file.
